Since organic thin film transistors (OTFTs) appeared in mid-80s of the 20th century, they show excellent application prospect in various display devices and storage units, especially in E-paper and flexible display field due to advantages such as light weight, low price, good flexibility and so on, so they have been valued by researchers, and developed rapidly.
The key structure of an OTFT is an organic semiconductor active layer made of an organic semiconductor material, and due to strong activity, most organic semiconductor materials are prepared under low temperature condition (less than 200° C.). Therefore, it is necessary to select a right insulating layer material to cover the organic semiconductor active layer, so that the organic semiconductor active layer is well packaged and protected, thus ensuring that stability of various performances of the organic semiconductor active layer are not affected by other preparation processes.